A Duet
by Stujet9rainshine
Summary: Schroeder just can't play this stupid sonata right! It can be frustrating for an experienced piano player to constantly mess up. Then grief from the bane of his existence, Lucy, causes him to lose his cool. He tells her she's not the person he wants to have on his piano.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I decided to write a cute one shot (or a two chapter story). This has no relation to my other Peanuts story(ies). This is my favorite pairing! Beware LGBT Characters.**

Schroeder was sitting at his piano annoyed as his hands kept fumbling around. He was trying to learn Beethoven's Sonata Hammerklavier Opus 106. The piece was a beast and even with almost 12 years of piano experience he was struggling. He had to learn the almost 40 minutes of complicated rhythms in less than a month and he was at his wits end.

Schroeder popped his fingers loudly and sighed as he tried to play again. Only to stumble hopelessly after a couple dozen measures. Frustration was an understatement for how he felt about this piece. He was in no mood for any disturbances as he began again. Then the bane of his existence entered his room loudly, scaring Schroeder out of his concentration. A frown deepened the lines of frustration across his face. He aimed an annoyed glare in Lucy's direction.

"Schroeder! How nice to see you! Your mom is the greatest, by the way," Lucy cheekily announced. Schroeder sighed, releasing a small amount of tension, the only reason his mom liked Lucy was because she helped her out with chores every once and a while.

"Sadly, I cannot say the same about you, I'm busy, now leave," Schroeder said dryly, as he pointed to the door. Lucy ignored him, not that surprised him or anything. She headed over and grabbed his stepping stool and climbed onto the baby grand piano. After he had gotten over his intimidation of larger pianos his mom worked to get him this one. He really cared about his baby. Lucy, on the other hand, was annoyed at the toys replacement because she could no longer easily climb onto it. Then she found out that you could shut the lid and bought a step stool. She always climbed on to the piano, even though Schroeder had expressed his disdain for her actions and that he was afraid she would damage something. Unfortunately, Lucy never seemed to care about what he said and she wonders why he doesn't like her.

Schroeder choose to ignore her and started to pound out a different part of the stupid sonata only to screw up again and again. Schroeder let out a frustrated sigh.

"Why are you having so much trouble?" Lucy asked. Schroeder snapped and smashed his hands down on the keys. Lucy jumped at the sudden clatter. Schroeder was frustrated and annoyed, and that equated to no patience, so he felt the only way to rid him of her was to be plain savage. Thus, he yelled at her.

"Because your ugly mug is disturbing my practice!" Lucy made a hurt expression, but Schroeder didn't care, "Can't I ever have a person who isn't a jerk come watch me? Huh?" He said as he slammed his hands onto the piano keys again. Lucy frowned and sat up and crossed her arms.

"Who would that be? Huh?" She hollered. Schroeder said the name he knew would infuriate her the most. Plus, it was the only person he would actually want to watch him play.

"Linus," Schroeder said devilishly. Lucy looked genuinely shocked and upset until the anger set in.

"My brother? You want to see my stupid brother!" She yelled as she jumped off of the piano, "Fine! If you're going to be that way about it! I'll leave!" She kept her word and stormed out the door. Good riddance thought Schroeder as the door slammed and he resumed practice.

A while later Schroeder heard the door open. He sighed, refused to look up, and he heard someone climbing onto the piano. He choose to ignore the intruder steadfastly, and continued to work on an especially complicated rhythm. When he fumbled and stopped playing in frustration, the intruder released a masculine chuckle. Huh? Schroeder finally looked up to see Linus laying on his piano. Remembering what he said to Lucy a light blush spread across his cheeks. Oh, no. This could get bad and he didn't need this stress in his life.

"Heylo," Linus greeted. Schroeder just stared, wondering what Lucy did to convince Linus to intrude on his practice. "Earth to Schroeder," Linus said as he snapped his fingers. Schroeder jumped acting guilty and his slight blush darkened.

"Hey Linus," Schroeder said awkwardly, "Why are you on my piano?" Schroeder blurted and Linus smiled shyly.

"Lucy told me that you wanted to have me watch you play for a change, so I decided to oblige you," Linus said, also know as Lucy threatened him. Linus' smile turned genuine as he let out a small laugh, "I just didn't expect to be watching you mess up." Schroeder blanched at comment. Well then, just insult away. After a second of thought Schroeder realised it wasn't Linus intention to insult him, he was trying to lighten the mood. However, how do you reply to something like that?

Schroeder awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, "This piece is very difficult, ya see, and I basically get my fingers tangled together trying to play it, it's frustrating," Schroeder admitted. Linus smiled and jumped off the piano.

"Maybe you should try to play it slower," Linus suggested as he sat down on the bench next to Schroeder. Schroeder noted that their legs were touching and felt his stomach tighten, what? Linus cleared his throat jarring Schroeder back into reality.

"Yeah... I'll do that," Schroeder said as he began one of the harder segments at a crawling tempo. He managed to play longer before his fingers tangled together. He flung his hands up in frustration and let out a groan. He was never going to get this right.

"Hey, it's okay you'll get it, I promise," Linus said softly offering him an encouraging smile. Schroeder smiled back, Linus had always been nice to him. Once again he tried to play only to land on the same result.

"Auugh!" Schroeder hollered, "I'm never going to get this piece right! My fingers and my brain just won't cooperate!" Schroeder felt defeated and just hung his head. He decided to steal a glance at Linus after a couple of moments, who was just smiling. Schroeder became annoyed; was his failure comical? He sat up quickly and Linus suddenly looked shy. Linus glanced at the piano, and to Schroeder's surprise, he lifted his hands up to play. Linus smiled lightly as he played a chord and then another.

"I hope you don't mind," Linus said as he played another chord.

"No, go ahead," Schroeder said intrigued to find out what he was going to try to play.

"Okay here I go," Linus pressed down one more chord and started to play the beginning bass part of Heart and Soul. Schroeder just looked at him dumbfounded. Linus gave Schroeder a huge smile as he tried to keep in time. Schroeder smiled back and joined in with the melody. They played for a little while until Linus finally messed up. Grinning ear to ear when he did. "Sorry, when the bass gets the melody I just can't keep up," Linus messed with his shirt in embarrassment. Schroeder felt his chest tighten, Linus had tried so hard to play a simple melody and failed. Oh! Linus was trying to make Schroeder feel better about the sonata he couldn't play. Schroeder felt a smile break out on his face, that was such a nice thing to do. Linus squirmed under Schroeder's gleeful stare. "Umm, I know it isn't what you normally play, but I thought you would enjoy playing with someone else," Linus' face was starting to turn red from embarrassment, and Schroeder couldn't help but notice that he looked absolutely adorable

"I really did enjoy playing with you," Schroeder paused and felt his own cheeks burn, "Thank you for taking my mind off of that stupid sonata."

"No problem, I'm happy to help," Linus smiled and he started to play the beginning of Heart and Soul again. Schroeder was suddenly overwhelmed by emotions. When it was time for Schroeder to begin playing he started to sing.

"Heart and soul, I fell in love with you," Schroeder sang softly and Linus' eyes widened, but he didn't stop playing, "lost control, the way a fool would do. Madly... Because you held me tight, And stole a kiss in the night." And that's exactly what Schroeder did. He reached out and grabbed Linus' shirt collar and pulled him into a kiss. Linus stiffened, but didn't pull away. As a warm feeling ran throughout Schroeder's body and it was wonderful. Then he suddenly realized what he was doing. His eyes shot open and he jumped away in panic. In his panic he fell off of the bench and landed on his ass on the floor. Schroeder had just kissed one of his best friends!

Linus mouth was hanging half open as he slowly opened his eyes as if proceeding what had just happened. Schroeder felt his heart speed up even more as he locked eyes with Linus.

"I, umm. I can, umm, e-explain," Schroeder stuttered. Linus said nothing as he simply blinked his eyes slowly. Schroeder felt sick to his stomach. He opened his mouth to speak again, but he closed it quickly when Linus lifted his hand up.

"You just... kissed me," Linus said slowly, Schroeder was now on the verge of tears. "You just kissed me!" Linus said again louder and then he opened his mouth as if he was going to say it again. Schroeder couldn't stand the ridicule again.

"I know!" Schroeder choked out, he blinked back tears that blurred his vision. "I know," he said quietly as he hugged his knees to chest. Schroeder had always liked Linus, but he had swore to himself that he would never act on it. When Linus had started to play Heart and Soul again Schroeder couldn't help himself, everything had been so perfect. Schroeder's face was hidden, when he felt a hand brush across his cheek. He looked up to see Linus staring into his soul. Schroeder blushed in shame. "I'm sorry." Linus said nothing, he just lightly grabbed Schroeder's chin and pulled his mouth onto his. Schroeder stiffened, then he felt Linus move his lips encouraging Schroeder to kiss back, timidly he did. Nothing had ever felt so perfect.

When Linus pulled away only few moments later, he was smiling. Schroeder was in a daze and just stared at Linus with his mouth hanging open. What just happened?

"There," Linus said with a teasing tone, "That is a first kiss worth remembering." Then Schroeder realized he had stolen Linus' first kiss, but oddly enough Linus didn't seem too upset about it. Honestly, that was Schroeder's first kiss on the lips too and he definitely wasn't upset about it.

"Umm," Schroeder had to swallow before he could continue, "Are you okay with this?" Linus furrowed his brows and shrugged.

"It was surprising, but yeah, I'm okay with it," Linus smiled, "You can get off of the floor now." Schroeder blinked and then shuffled off if the floor and back onto the bench next to Linus. Schroeder felt a goofy smile break out on his face.

"Hi," Schroeder smiled and Linus burst out laughing, "What? It my face funny or something."

"As a matter of fact it is," Linus smiled and leaned into kiss him again which Schroeder happily obliged him. Linus' lips were warm and felt really good against his own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Honestly, I forgot about this until someone commented on it over on AO3...**

What an interesting turn of events this visit had taken. It was surprising enough when a distraught Lucy stormed into the house grumbling about Schroeder not wanting to see her. Linus huffed, that wasn't anything new, but that isn't what caught his attention. As she was heading to her room he heard her mutter that Schroeder wanted to have Linus, of all people, watch him. When her bedroom door closed, Linus smiled as he headed for the front door.

Linus walked with a little skip in his step as he walked up Schroeder's sidewalk. When he was on the porch, he paused as he thought of why he was here. Well, because one thing him and his sister had in common was a crush on Schroeder. Linus was just much more quiet about his.

Linus threw caution to the wind as he knocked on the door. Schroeder's mom opened the door a minute later.

"Hey, Linus. Lucy just left," The women who looked so much like her son said.

"I know. Lucy said Schroeder wanted to see me," Linus said smiling a bright smile.

"Oh," She paused as she stepped aside, "He's in his room." Linus thanked her as he headed up the stairs. Schroeder steadfastly ignored the door, he must think Lucy's back. Linus decided to take advantage of that as he climbed onto Schroeder's piano. This was going to be fun.

Schroeder was fumbling around hopelessly while trying to play a weird sounding piece, Linus couldn't help but chuckle. Schroeder jumped as he looked up, eyes wide, only to gape at Linus. Schroeder just stared and when Linus snapped his fingers Schroeder jumped again and blushed. Hmm?

The conversation was strained for a minute as Schroeder just gave off awkwardness in waves. He was a blushing, babbling idiot, which was super out of character for him. Not to mention, annoyed at his inability to play that weird belch of notes. Linus had to kill the tension as he jumped off the piano. He took a seat next to Schroeder on the bench and readied himself to play the one song he knew.

Schroeder seemed really curious at the prospect of Linus playing for him. Linus played the bass part of Heart and Soul, the most stereotypical piano piece ever. Then Schroeder's eyes just lit up and he joined in happily. Linus tried his hardest, but just like Schroeder Linus' fingers tangled together. Now it was Linus' turn to be awkward, he explained how this wasn't normal but hey. Schroeder smiled like a fool as he said he enjoyed it. Then on impulse Linus started the piece over again, but what he didn't expect was for Schroeder to start singing in that angelic voice of his. Then what he least expected was for Schroeder to kiss him! Linus felt his brain short circuit and he couldn't process anything. He just sat there stock still as Schroeder stole his first kiss.

After Schroeder pulled, or more accurately jerked, away everything seemed to happen in slow-ish motion. Linus still felt the warmth on his lips, and he opened his eyes slowly savoring the moment. Knowing Schroeder was on the floor wiping at his mouth thinking about about how he got so sucked up in the moment that he had kissed a guy.

Linus finally looked down at Schroeder, what he saw what was not at all what he expected. Schroeder was red all over his face including his ears. He started to stutter out an apology. Linus realized in that moment that Schroeder had very much wanted to have that kiss.

"You just... kissed me," Linus said in disbelief, then the excitement set in, "You just kissed me!" He was going to say it again shouting his glee to the top of the world, but he was cut off.

"I know!" Schroeder croaked, Linus looked down to see an even more devastated Schroeder, "I know," he repeated himself, deflating further burying his face into knees as he pulled then to his chest. Linus felt like his heart had just been stabbed, Schroeder just looked mortified, and Linus decided he needed to fix that. So he reached down a grabbed his chin and made him look up.

"I'm sorry," Schroeder muttered, Linus lightly shook his head and leaned down and connected their lips again. The kiss was sweet and tender, well after Schroeder realized he could kiss back. When the kiss broke only moments later, Linus was extremely happy.

"There, That was a first kiss worth remembering," Linus said warmly and Schroeder gave a shy, crooked smile back.

"Umm," Schroeder swallowed audibly, "Are you okay with this?"

"It was surprising, but yeah, I'm okay with it," Linus beamed, he was very okay with this. "You can get off of the floor now." Schroeder scrambled around and did end up back on the piano bench. He smiled warily.

"Hi," Schroeder said smiling as he wriggled his eyebrows. Linus started to die laughing, "What? Is my face funny or something."

"As a matter of fact, it is," Linus said, affection leaking into his tone. He decided he wanted to kiss him again and he did. This kiss was much less awkward than the last two.

Linus wished he didn't have to admit this, but the kiss slowly deepened. Could you blame them they were 15-year-old boys? It was really nice. Linus' hands ended up tangled in Schroeder's hair and Schroeder had one of his arms wrapped around Linus' waist. Linus felt his brain short circuit as Schroeder decided the kiss wasn't quite deep enough. After making out for probably five minutes they finally had to pull away from each other. Linus opened his eyes and looked at Schroeder's face only inches away from his, Linus' hands still in his hair. Schroeder's blue eyes were half closed, his face was really flushed, and he had the biggest grin on his face.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while now," Schroeder said his voice was breathy and strained. Linus smiled and he pulled Schroeder into a hug, while burying his face into the crook of the other's neck.

"Me too," Linus whispered, his voice just as strained.

"Really?" Schroeder said as he pulled Linus to where they were eye to eye again. His eyes were shining even more now. He looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Yeah, I've had a crush on you for a while, but I always assumed you'd end up with Lucy." Schroeder chuckled.

"You're not the first person to say that to me or me to them in a weird reversed way," Schroeder shrugged and chuckled lightly, "I came out to Lucy about a year ago now, she still doesn't believe me."

"Huh? It's a wonder I didn't hear about that," Linus paused and processed what Schroeder said, "Wait? What do you mean by that? Who said that before?" Schroeder out right laughed this time.

"I asked a guy out a while ago and he turned me down and said 'Aren't you dating that Lucy chick?' I said that I wasn't, but he said 'you'll probably end up with her.' That was a terrible day for me." Schroeder looked awkward again and then Linus leaned forward and gave him another quick kiss.

"Well, I guess you'll end up with a Van Pelt either way," Linus smiled leaving the statement open. Schroeder put his hand to his chest.

"Linus Van Pelt, are you trying to seduce me?" Schroeder leaned forward and kissed Linus' ear, "If you are, I might as well tell you that it's working." Linus shivered. He had to clear his throat before he could speak again.

"Well even if I was, I have to accuse you of it now," Linus reached out and pulled Schroeder closer, "I'll have you know your technique is working too." They stared intently at each for the entirety of ten seconds before they both broke down laughing.

"Linus you're so damn cute."

"Thank you. You're pretty nice yourself," Linus said dismissively. If this got anymore sweet Linus was sure they'd both have cavities. Linus thought about how wonderful this had been. "Hey, Schroeder?"

"Yeah?"

"Seduction aside," Linus made a pointed face and they both laughed, "Do you want to end up with a Van Pelt?" Schroeder's face scrunched up in confusion.

"I'm not sure I follow you?" Schroeder said while rubbing the back of his head, his face really red. Linus was pretty sure he knew what Linus was going for.

"Damn Schroeder, you're not dumb," Linus smiled and let out an exaggerated sigh, "Will you go out with me?" Schroeder's eyes went wide and his mouth went slack.

"Uh... Ah," Schroeder cleared his throat, looking completely adorable, "Yeah, that sounds really nice." Linus beamed as he jumped into Schroeder's unsuspecting arms. They both tumbled off of the piano bench and Linus ended up on top of Schroeder. Linus couldn't help himself he just started kissing Schroeder and Schroeder kissed him back.

When they pulled apart again Schroeder spoke first, "I thought you said seduction aside?"

"Whatever it takes," Linus said as he hugged his new boyfriend close.


	3. Chapter 3

**The last hilarious chapter of this story! A conversation between Linus and Lucy need I say more?**

It was several hours later when Linus returned home. Schroeder and he had a great time. After they finally stopped making out with each other, Schroeder returned to working on that piece he was having trouble with. Linus sat there and gave Schroeder the encouragement he needed. It had been a great time, but here he was sneaking home at nine o'clock at night. He thought he was fine, his parents weren't usually home on Saturday's until around ten. He made sure to avoid running into Lucy, but it was Rerun who brought about his downfall.

"Linus? Where have you been?" Rerun asked loudly from somewhere behind him. Linus jumped straight up in the air and squealed, but not like a girl. Rerun scoffed and had a shit-eating grin, "Sounds like somewhere you weren't supposed to be." Linus scowled at his little brother, while still trying to calm his racing heart.

"That's not it at all. I was just out with friends," Linus babbled, but not nervously.

"Okay. Sure... Whatever," Rerun definably still sounded suspicious. He looked like he going to say more but didn't get the chance to because Linus felt a rough pull on the collar of his shirt. Lucy had found him! Oh, no! Rerun's smiled doubled as he started laughing and he waved good-bye. Linus glared at his younger brother as he pulled past the threshold of Lucy's room. No sooner was the door shut behind him that Lucy began the integration.

"Where were you?! I was worried about you!" Lucy hissed, waving her finger in his face.  
"At a friends house." That was all she was going to get. She reached out and grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him stumbling forward. She opened her mouth to speak, but then her eyes widened and she shut her mouth. She looked less than pleased. What? Then Linus' face turned bright red as he realized what she noticed. This was going to be bad. So much for 'that was all she was going to get.'

"Is that a hickey?" She pulled his shirt down to reveal a small, spotty bruise. Linus quickly swiped her hands away, face burning, "Oh my God! It _is_ a hickey! You were... Oh, my, _Linus_!" Her voice was stuck between pissed and amazed. Linus was debating how he was going to make a break for it. Then Lucy asked, "Who was she? You little seductor!" Linus was refusing to say anything, then Lucy crossed her arms. "Aww, come on!" Linus was still not going to talk, she could make him. "If you don't talk I'll tell Mom and Dad you snuck out and had sex." Well, hell. _That_ was going to make him spill. Lucy wasn't one to kid with her threats.

"Uh, for one I didn't have sex," Linus said and that was the truth. The hickeys were the worst the two had done. Schroeder had a matching one on his collar bone. "Plus, you wouldn't actually do that." Might as well try his luck.

"Wanna try me?" She said in a very flat tone. She was serious, damn. "Who was she?" Well, he might as well. She was going to find out eventually. Probably from Schroeder in a very hilarious, and terrible, encounter. He won't mention Schroeder if it was at all possible. Linus let out a sigh and looked at the ground.

"It wasn't a she," Linus whispered as he rubbed the back of his head.

" _What_?!" Lucy screamed, causing Linus to flinch.

"You heard me," Linus as he looked up at Lucy's slack face, "It was a guy and it was pretty nice." Damn, he was being awkward.

"This is news to me. Since when have you been, uh, _into guys_? You were always flirting with pretty girls?" She ran her hand down her face, she looked really confused.

"Well, you see I'm bisexual and it's been a while," He said shrugging.

"Who was he?" She asked, reverting back to her original question. Linus sighed and rubbed the back of his head again. She was so damn stubborn.

"Promise you won't kill me?" Linus asked his willpower waning.

"What? Why would I do that?" She asked raising an eyebrow, suspicion leaking into her every expression.

"Just promise."

"Okay, fine. Now. Who. Was. He?" Lucy said obviously on her last straw. Linus drew in a large breath and steeled his nerves one last time.

"Schroeder," It was barely a whisper. Linus flinched but the blow never came. Instead, he heard laughing.

"Really, Linus? You're going to play that card?" She said laughing. She thought he was kidding. He just raised an eyebrow and didn't say anything. Her laughing quieted as she realized he was serious. "You were with _SCHROEDER_?!" She said though her teeth and Linus simply nodded. Something seemed off about her reaction. "Damn." She sounded annoyed, but not like she was going to kill him.

"Um? Aren't you going to kill me?"

"I said I wouldn't. Damn, Linus you butt face. I've known Schroeder was gay, but I was still trying to access his bisexual side, but no. You had to go and ruin that!" she sounded like she was being playful. Was he crazy or was he suppressing a laugh?

"What?" Linus was flabbergasted and very, very confused.

"I don't see how you don't get it. I'd have to be stupid to pursue a romantic relationship with a gay guy. He's just really fun to rile up. I haven't had real feelings for Schroeder for a while now." Linus was done this was too much, he flung his arms in the air. All that stress turned into annoyance.

"I'm done. I quit. I'm going to bed," Linus said as he turned around for the door handle.

"Well then. Hey! Come back here! I wanna know ALL about it! Give me the juicy details!" Lucy said as she followed him. Linus sprinted to his room avoiding her as his entire face was blood red.

"No! I'm not telling you a damn thing! Weirdo!" Linus hollered from his door frame.

"Aww! Come on!" she said from just outside his, now shut, door.

"No! Lucy. I am not giving you any details about me and my boyfriend's endeavors." Linus said with a smile she couldn't see. That smile turned into down right laughing as he heard he gasp and walk away.


End file.
